


Their god was a kind one

by loosingletters



Series: Lost Tales of Gotham [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: Cassandra had been born for the fight. For all the battles that would be decided on the backs of half-gods, half-mortals and for all the wars that could be ended with the death of one person.





	Their god was a kind one

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt! Batfam, especially Cass + mythology.

The desolated temple was shrouded in darkness. No candles, no bonfires, so sunlight illuminated these pitch-black sacred halls. This place was Cassandra’s home and she wouldn’t trade it for any other place in the world. Here, she couldn’t see. None of those horrors the daylight exposed her to could touch Cass in this temple.

She knew every relief, every corner, every stone, and had learned to navigate them blindly. Steadily, with one step after another, she had been taught to walk the paths of this labyrinth. Cassandra’s new family was never far behind.

Cassandra had been born for the fight. For all the battles that would be decided on the backs of half-gods, half-mortals and for all the wars that could be ended with the death of one person. She hadn’t been given a name because a name would have made her stronger. The city’s oracle, who had told her to go to protector, had given Cassandra a name. Before finally finding her path, she hadn’t been taught to speak because her kind, whose blood was almost golden, were already too powerful without being able to sway people with great speeches. But she had been taught to fight and how to utilize what Cain had called a gift and her family regarded as a cruel punishment. Cassandra’s sight told her of all the threats in the world, who the most dangerous on the battlefield was, which divine mortal, which poor soul raised to slaughter or godhood, she had to kill first so that Cain would win.

Her new home had been offered to her as a choice, but what kind of choice was the decision between bloodbaths and peace.

A peace that now seemed threatened by the very man who had kept her in red armors for years.

“Where are you, girl!?” Cain shouted. “I know you’re here! Get out of these ruins or so help me, I will-“

He’d do nothing. Cassandra didn’t have to anything anymore, especially not for him.

And she wasn’t afraid anymore, she didn’t have any reason to be. Nothing, not even death as her second and her youngest brothers had told her, could harm Cass her. In their deity’s place of worship, they were safe. For once, though, she didn’t need her siblings’ vocal support. They were hiding in the walls, observing and silent.

She stepped out of the shadows.

Cain hadn’t expected her to show up out of her own free will, Cassandra could tell from the way he turned.

“Come here, girl!” He shouted again waving his torch in her direction.

The light burned in her eyes, but she didn’t move even an inch.

This was her home. She was safe here.

If she chose to fight, she could.

But if Cassandra didn’t want, she didn’t have to. The darkness was just behind her, standing tall and menacing, just waiting for her words.

“Leave,” she said. “Go and leave me alone.”

“What? Who do you think you are? I tell you-“

“You tell her nothing.”

Their god was a kind one, protective, accepting and forgiving.

But this mortal in front of them wasn’t one of those deserving of redemption. To Cassandra, her protector’s voice was soft, a deep rumble reminiscent of the purring of the many cats in this city. It was a soft tone, spoken to scared children.

However, Cassandra could still see. She knew that Cain heard the voices of all his regrets, his fears and horrors. He saw the nightmares haunting his every step, his worst failures.

“Who-“

“This one tells you to leave and so you will, human. Stay here any longer and you will learn why I don’t stay in the golden city.”

Cain dropped his torch and ran towards the exits. Gods were horrifying beings to look at, much like their children. Your mind couldn’t comprehend it all, and in its attempt to reduce the experience to something it could grasp, left behind a terrifying beauty.

“Coward,” her fifth brother said, the first to step out of the hidden passages and make his way over to them. No matter how close he got to the light, he always seemed to be surrounded by the same shadows as their father. “He could have put up more of a fight.”

“I’m glad we didn’t have to fight. I had enough action chasing the dead Trojan army off our doorstep,” her fourth brother added. As a child of the sun, he was brighter than everything else in the world, yet his light was one Cassandra was glad to see.

He picked the torch up and the flames began to flicker, shifting through many different colors before returning to a soft yellow.

“It’s not my fault, Mr. ‘I’m the oldest, and Oracle said Aeneas was prettier than me so do as I say’ told me-“

“Don’t blame me! If our little thief hadn’t-“

“Are you alright?” Their father asked her.

Her siblings kept bickering, sooner or later they’d turn to her to make the decision.

“I’m happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Babs is, of course, the local city's oracle and tasked with communicating with the all-powerful deity who said "idc about the other gods" and has since then adopted way too many half-bloods. What do you think: which gods are the kids' parent?  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
